Happiness: My Dreams Come True
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto melakukan pengejaran cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkanmu, mendapatkan hatimu. Kau tunggu saja saat-saat semua mimpiku akan jadi kenyataan." FemNaru-NO YAOI! OneShot! Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, ada tindak kekerasan –mohon jangan ditiru-, NO YAOI!

.

Errr... *ngelirik jumlah word*

5k+ ? *pingsan*

Ehm, oke... ini sangat panjang. Dan Sierra harap para reader menyediakan sebuah kantong plastik apabila ingin muntah karena fic ini kepanjangan!

Dan Sierra sangat berharap, reader suka dengan cerita yang overdosis ini...

Hope You Enjoy It...

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang di kuncit menjadi dua itu menatap keadaan sekitarnya yang di penuhi hilir mudik para siswa-siswi.

Sudah seminggu gadis ini menjajaki sekolah barunya, Konoha High School. Memulai masa-masa barunya dalam sebuah sekolah menengah tingkat atas.

Safir biru miliknya mencari-cari satu sosok yang memang selalu ditunggunya di gerbang ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Telinganya mendengar jeritan-jeritan para siswi yang makin lama makin menyiksa telinga siapa-pun yang mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kyaaaa- kau tampan sekali hari ini..."

"Uchiha Sasuke... I Love You..."

Ya, jeritan seperti itulah yang didengarnya setiap hari, tiap kali dia menunggu seorang yang menjadi bahan teriakan para gadis itu.

Sang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan mata onyx dan tubuh tinggi tegap berjalan melewatinya diikuti para fans setianya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis berambut pirang ini diam terpaku karena pesona dari seorang Sasuke yang mematikan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan nyaris terhenti saat sosok itu melewatinya.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasukeeee..." teriaknya, lalu mengikuti kerumunan gadis tadi untuk terus menerus meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan harapan pemuda itu mendengar suaranya, menoleh kearahnya, melambaikan tangannya, dan tersenyum padanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan salah satu dari fansgirl Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan siswa baru di Konoha High School, sudah dari hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini mendapat teriakan-teriakan gila dari para gadis yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya.

"Seorang penggemar seharusnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan idolanya, kan. Aku menginginkan ketenangan. Harusnya mereka memberikan itu padaku," keluhnya pada seorang sahabat bernama Sabaku No Gaara yang juga tak kalah populer dari Sasuke.

Gaara mendengus geli menanggapi gerutuan Sasuke.

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun... Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

Gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Oh tidak."

Sasuke mulai merasakan hawa-hawa ancaman. Dan benar saja, firasatnya terbukti saat pintu kembali terbuka dengan sadisnya dan masuklah para penggermar setia dari Sasuke dan juga Gaara.

.

Sasuke dan Gaara berhasil melarikan diri dari para kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menggila itu.

"Sasuke..." sapa Naruto yang bersandar dengan tenangnya pada dinding dan senyum manis terus melekat pada wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang menjulurkan sebuah kotak entah-apa-itu pada dirinya.

"Ini untukmu," kata Naruto dengan semanis mungkin.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis yang tidak dikenalinya itu dan berlalu pergi begitu saja mengabaikan pemberian dari Naruto.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, rasa kecewa bergelung dalam hatinya.

"Susah juga ya," gumam Naruto yang ikut berlalu menuju kelasnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kelas Sasuke.

.

.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke," kata Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata –teman sebangkunya-, beberapa hari setelah 'penolakan' dari Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu alasan utamanya. Yang jelas aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya, Naruto."

Naruto menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Kau meragukanku? Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke. Kau tunggu saja saat-saat itu terjadi."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mencari Sasuke. Dan sangat mudah untuk menemukan sosok yang dikaguminya itu. Dimana ada Sasuke, pasti ada jeritan-jeritan yang mematikan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah menghadap pada para kerumunan fansgirlnya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam, huh?" bentak Sasuke yang langsung membuat para fansgirlnya terdiam seketika.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Diam kau!"

Sasuke juga langsung membentak seseorang dari para kerumunan itu yang memanggilnya.

Kesabarannya sudah habis untuk menghadapi kelakuan mereka.

Sasuke butuh ketenangan, Sasuke butuh hidup layaknya orang-orang lain, Sasuke ingin menghirup udara segar tanpa adanya polusi yang mencemarkan udaranya.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan tenang dan tetap memamerkan senyumannya.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya dan membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan geram.

"Mau apa kau, huh? Tidak mengerti juga aku butuh ketenangan dan tidak mau di ganggu? Kau ingin aku memukulmu dulu untuk membuatmu mengerti, huh?" Sasuke membentak Naruto habis-habisan.

Sakit. Terluka.

Hatinya sakit karena luka yang ditorehkan oleh Sasuke.

Apa salahnya?

Dia hanya memanggilnya, kan?

Kenapa dia yang menjadi sasaran dari emosinya?

Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis saat itu juga, namun ditahannya.

Naruto melirik para fansgirl Sasuke yang tersenyum meremahkan dengan pesan dibaliknya seperti _'Rasakan itu'._

'_Cih, awas kalian ya,'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Sasuke, aku kan hanya memanggilmu. Kenapa kau memarahiku, hm? Aku tidak berteriak seperti yang lain, kan?"

Seluruh kerumunan para gadis itu langsung menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tapi... karena aku salah satu dari mereka. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Lain kali, kalau kau emosi, datang saja padaku. Kau bisa meluapkan emosimu sepuasnya padaku. Kau mau membentakku silahkan, atau memukulku, boleh saja. Asalkan jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di depan mereka. Mengerti?" ujar Naruto dengan sangat lembut yang kini membuat kerumunan penggemar Sasuke tercengang dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau..." Sasuke kembali dibuat geram oleh Naruto, tangannya mengepal disamping badan.

"Minggir kau, Dobe!"

"Dobe? Namaku Naruto, tapi... ya baiklah..." Naruto memberi jalan untuk Sasuke yang melewatinya dengan gusar, bahkan menyenggol bahunya dengan lumayan keras.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan sedih, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kyaaaaa... Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara-suara itu kembali mengganggunya layaknya bunyi ribuan lebah yang menggema.

Namun, Sasuke menyadari satu hal.

Para gadis itu sekarang lebih tahu diri. Sasuke sudah mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tepatnya setelah kejadian 'itu'.

Kejadian saat seorang gadis bodoh menghampirinya, dan sesumbar untuk menjadi tempatnya meluapkan emosi.

"Cih, Dobe! Kenapa ada manusia sebodoh dia."

"Kau memikirkan gadis itu?" tanya Gaara yang tepat mengenai sasaran, "Setidaknya berterimakasihlah sedikit padanya."

Gaara langsung mendapat deathglare paling mematikan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Dan tanpa disangka, gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan kedua pemuda tampan itu datang menghampiri dan duduk dihadapan mereka yang tengah berdiam diri di kantin.

"Sasuke, aku membawa bekal makanan untukmu. Ini..."

Naruto menyodorkan sekotak bento pada Sasuke.

"Dan yang ini untukmu, Gaara..."

"Terimakasih," ucap Gaara yang menerima pemberian dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

"Cih, aku tak butuh ini!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan terkejut karena bekal buatannya kini terjatuh dan berhampuran dilantai. Naruto bangkit dan mulai membereskan makanan yang berserakan itu.

"Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya, ya? Baiklah akan kubuatkan menu lain besok."

Naruto tersenyum, namun Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis itu hampir meneteskan air matanya saat berbalik dan kemudian pergi.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian 'itu' para penggemar Sasuke perlahan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya.

Sasuke senang? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Sasuke malah semakin frustasi karena seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, kecuali di kelas tentunya.

Seperti saat ini, dirinya sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe itu.

"Sasuke, ini sudah kubuatkan bekal untukmu. Kau tidak mau mencicipinya?" seru Naruto yang terus mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam pada Naruto dengan kilat penuh emosi tertera di onyx-nya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya, tidak memperdulikan adanya aura hitam dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kotak makan dari Naruto dengan kasar, lalu berjalan perlahan, dan membuang kotak tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak tahu bahasa manusia, huh? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan mengikutiku. Jangan menggangguku. Harus dengan cara apa lagi aku memberitahumu, huh?" bentak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam, juga menjadi bahan tontonan gratis bagi para siswa-siswi yang ada disana.

Sasuke mendengus sebal saat melihat Naruto kembali tersenyum dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Maybe tomorrow... You'll say that you're mine..." gumam Naruto masih dengan senyum manis terhias di wajahnya.

Salah seorang dari penonton tadi, seorang gadis berambut pink, datang menghampiri Naruto dan mendorong bahu Naruto.

"Hey kau seharusnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke-kun," labrak gadis itu.

Naruto menatap gadis didepannya dengan tajam, "Aku mengerti yang diinginkannya. Dan seharusnya dia juga mengerti apa yang kuinginkan!"

Naruto berniat untuk pergi, namun dicegah oleh gadis itu yang menarik lengannya dan memojokkannya pada dinding.

"Kau! Jangan sok deh. Kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?" balas Naruto yang membuat gadis didepannya geram dan mengangkat dagu Naruto.

"Aku... kau tidak tahu? Ckck, kasihan sekali. Namaku Haruno Sakura, salah satu teman terdekat Sasuke-kun."

"Teman terdekat? Cih, aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke bersamamu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa saja teman terdekatnya, huh?"

Tangan Sakura mulai turun ke kerah baju Naruto dan mencengkramnya, "Kau! Jangan main-main denganku!"

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, "Memangnya siapa yang main-main denganmu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja ya. Sasuke-kun itu membencimu! Dia sangat-sangat membencimu! Jadi sebaiknya kau mundur!"

"Aku tahu..." Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Tidak usah kau bilang pun aku tahu kalau Sasuke membenciku. Tapi..."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh, dan merapihkan bajunya yang sudah berantakan, dan setelahnya berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi... aku akan mengubah benci itu jadi cinta!"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan kerumunan yang menonton mereka.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah, begitu juga Naruto yang kembali mengikuti Sasuke. Naruto pun sudah siap untuk menerima bentakan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke semakin geram begitu melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Kenapa kau selalu memasang senyuman itu, huh?" bentak Sasuke –lagi-.

Namun, Naruto tertegun kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Cih, aku tak suka dengan orang-orang yang memamerkan senyum palsu, sepertimu!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, "Senyum palsu?"

"Cih... Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kau pikir ini senyum palsu, hm?"

"Senyumku untukmu tak akan pernah palsu, Sasuke. Sekalipun kau menyakitiku dengan kata-kata kasarmu. Aku akan tetap memberikan senyum ini untukmu."

.

Semakin hari, Sasuke semakin acuh pada Naruto. Sasuke tak lagi menoleh ke arahnya saat dia panggil, Sasuke tak lagi marah kepadanya saat Naruto mengikutinya. Itu malah semakin membuat Naruto putus asa.

Lebih baik mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke daripada diacuhkannya. Sasuke membentaknya berarti dia masih menganggap kehadiran Naruto. Tapi diacuhkan? Benar-benar tak dianggap.

Naruto duduk termenung di depan kelasnya, Hinata datang menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Bagaimana perjuanganmu? Sudah membuahkan hasil?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata merangkul bahu Naruto dan mengusapnya.

"Sasuke malah tak menganggapku sekarang," ujar Naruto lesu.

Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto, "Sudahlah Naruto... Lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

"Menyerah?"

"Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Kau tidak akan tersiksa lagi seperti ini."

Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto pelan dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Menyerah? Apa aku harus menyerah?"

Dan saat itu Sasuke melewatinya tetap acuh, tidak menoleh bahkan melirik sekalipun.

Gaara yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang tengah memancarkan tatapan harapannya pada Sasuke.

Gaara membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum sangat manis.

"Uchiha Sasuke... aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkanmu, mendapatkan hatimu. Kau tunggu saja saat-saat semua mimpiku akan jadi kenyataan."

Naruto pun kembali melancarkan semua 'serangan' pada Sasuke.

.

"_Sasuke, kau sudah makan siang?"_

"_Sasuke, aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu."_

"_Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"_

"_Sasuke, aku boleh ikut denganmu?"_

"_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..."_

"Argh..." jerit Sasuke yang mulai frustasi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran saat mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Hentikan suara-suara itu!"

"Suara apa?"

"Suara 'dia'. Ini menyiksaku!"

"Dia? Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyebut namanya di depanku!"

"Dia tak ada disini, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mendengar suaranya, huh?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan meneguk kopinya, "Suaranya terus bergema di otakku. Ini karena dia terus melakukan hal itu selama sebulan penuh. Dia benar-benar menyiksaku."

"Apa mungkin kau rindu padanya?" ledek Gaara.

Sasuke pun langsung memberikan deathglare-nya pada Gaara.

"Hm ya, mungkin kau rindu karena dia tak hadir beberapa hari belakangan untuk 'mengganggumu'."

"Tak hadir?"

"Kau tak sadar, eh?"

"Ah ya benar juga. Kurasa sudah 3 hari. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh. Kemana dia?"

"Kurasa kau benar-benar merindukannya, Sasuke."

"Cih, jangan bodoh. Aku benar-benar bersyukur hari seperti ini akhirnya tiba."

.

Sasuke benar-benar harus menarik kata-katanya tentang bersyukur karena kealpaan Naruto dalam hari-harinya.

Ketidak hadiran gadis itu malah semakin membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau semua teman sekelasnya, seluruh anggota club detektif yang diikutinya disekolah, seluruh anggota OSIS –dimana Sasuke tergabung disana-, bahkan para Guru, menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"_Hey, Sasuke... Dimana Naruto?"_

"_Apa Naruto tidak masuk?"_

"_Naruto tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia sakit?"_

"_Kau tidak menjenguknya, Sasuke?"_

"_Mungkin Naruto sakit hati padamu, Sasuke."_

Pertanyaan macam itulah yang membuat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri.

Tidak. Tidak hanya sampai disitu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua pasti akan meledek Sasuke hingga masing-masing dari mereka sakit perut, tidak bernapas dan pingsan. Atau mati sekalian saja, pikir Sasuke.

.

.

"Naruto, aku pulang duluan ya..." ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Err... Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

Hinata yang hendak menyentuh pipi Naruto langsung ditepis oleh tangan kecoklatan dari gadis pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau pulanglah..."

"Benar? Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Hinata sangsi.

Naruto kembali mengangguk, Hinata pun pamit pergi.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah.

Badannya sangat lemas, wajahnya pucat, dan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Sampai akhirnya dirinya menyerah untuk berjalan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor.

Naruto yang tengah mencoba memulihkan diri, melihat sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto langsung mengumpulkan tenaga, mengelap keringat di wajahnya, menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menyamarkan warna pucat disana, dan –mencoba- tersenyum.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa saat Sasuke melewatinya.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas pada gadis yang beberapa hari lalu telah menghilang dari hidupnya dan menimbulkan banyak siksaan untuknya. Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikit pun, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti selama beberapa detik.

"Ha... hati-hati," ucap Naruto lemas.

Tubuh Naruto pun merosot hingga terduduk di lantai karena tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuh dengan kedua kakinya yang lemas, tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Peluh keringat dingin kembali membanjiri pelipisnya, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

"Sa... Sasuke... tolong aku..." ucapnya lirih dengan pasokan napas dalam paru-parunya yang tinggal sedikit.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, mencoba memastikan kalau gadis itu tak lagi disana, karena dia menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi.

"Seharusnya dia mengikutiku," pikirnya.

Dan Sasuke terkejut melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang menunjukkan Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah cepat. Dia pun berjongkok untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap peluh-peluh yang membasahi wajah gadis itu dan merasakan betapa dinginnya wajah tersebut. Kini tangan pucat Sasuke turun hingga menggengam tangan Naruto yang juga membeku.

Dengan sedikit panik, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga berada dalam dekapannya, dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

.

Shizune, seorang perawat yang sedang bertugas disana, terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pintu terbuka dengan sadisnya karena tendangan oleh seorang pemuda raven bermarga Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau harus memperbaiki pintu itu setelah ini!"

"Hn."

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Uchiha?" tanya Shizune curiga setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Cih, aku menolongnya."

Shizune mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum, err- lebih tepatnya menyeringai- sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau perhatian sekali Sasuke-kun..." ledek Shizune dengan seringaian yang masih tampak jelas dibibirnya.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau urusi dia."

Shizune menekuk wajahnya dengan seketika, "Dasar kau Uchiha. Tak bisakah kau lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu, huh?"

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan berhenti sesaat, "Jangan bilang kalau aku yang menolongnya!"

Shizune menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang telah pergi dari sana.

"Ck, dasar anak itu."

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menyadari kalau dia berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shizune yang meletakkan segelas air minum di meja samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Seseorang membawamu kesini."

Naruto menatap Shizune, "Siapa?"

Shizune hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Naruto yang beranjak dari tempat tidur membuat Shizune terheran-heran.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Hey, kondisimu masih lemah. Sebaiknya kau disini saja. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu."

"Tak usah. Terimakasih."

Naruto pun melangkah keluar meninggalkan Shizune yang masih menatapnya.

"Naruto, andai kau tahu kalau Sasuke menolongmu... Pasti kau akan sangat bahagia," gumam Shizune.

.

Naruto menendang setiap batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya saling bertautan di belakang tubuhnya

"Orang tua dia bilang?" gumam Naruto yang teringat akan kata-kata Shizune.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang tertutup awan mendung pertanda akan turun hujan.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu wajah kedua orang tuaku seperti apa," ucapnya sedih.

Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan mulai berjatuhan, namun Naruto tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri hingga membuat rintik hujan membasahi wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menikmati hujan ini untuk sekali saja?" tanya Naruto yang entah pada siapa.

Naruto melebarkan kedua tangannya, merasakan tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan di telapak tangannya. Rambut pirangnya dipenuhi butir-butir air hujan yang tampak berkilau.

Makin lama, hujan membasahi bumi semakin deras. Naruto akhirnya sadar kalau tak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Naruto langsung berlari menuju rumahnya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

.

.

.

Selama 3 hari, Naruto kembali alpa dalam pengejarannya terhadap Sasuke. Namun, kini pemuda berambut raven itu malah memikirkannya dengan cemas.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Gaara yang tengah asyik dengan bacaannya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang melihat ke luar jendela, yang menampilkan sebuah gedung olahraga dengan atap terbuka, hingga sebuah kolam renang disana dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara heran dan penuh curiga.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Gaara dan detik kemudian kembali melihat ke arah kolam.

"Si Dobe itu."

Entah kenapa, rasanya Sasuke tak pernah bisa berbohong pada Gaara. Ingin rasanya dia mengelak dari pertanyaan sahabatnya tadi, tapi mulutnya mengucap begitu saja.

Gaara mengembalikan fokus pada bacaannya, "Kurasa kau mulai meluluh."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Tepatnya setelah 3 hari yang lalu, saat dirinya menemukan gadis yang tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya itu dalam keadaan yang 'mengenaskan'.

Mungkinkah dirinya meluluh seperti yang dikatakan Gaara?

Atau hanya merasa kasihan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang tak biasa seperti itu?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

"A...Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Kami ingin memberimu sebuah pelajaran."

"Pelajaran? Siapa kalian?"

Naruto terpojok di sebuah sudut toilet sekolah, dengan 3 orang gadis dengan wajah seram berdiri didepannya.

Seseorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang dengan ponytail menarik kerah Naruto hingga mendekat padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah sebuah pelajaran yang akan kami ajarkan padamu."

Gadis tadi menghempaskan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Pelajaran apa maksudmu?"

Seorang lainnya yang berambut merah dan menggunakan kacamata berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, "Pelajaran yang tak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu."

"A...Apa maksudnya?"

"Ckck, ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh ya. Pantas saja Sasuke-kun memanggilmu 'Dobe'."

Naruto terdiam dan sebuah pemikiran melintas ke otaknya dan membuatnya tersenyum, "Jadi ini tentang Sasuke?"

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga," seru gadis berambut merah yang masih berjongkok di hadapan Naruto.

"Jadi, kalian mau mengajariku tentang apa? Cara mendapatkan Sasuke? Cara merayunya? Cara meluluhkan hatinya?" seru Naruto menantang.

"Kau!"

"Aku tahu siapa kalian. Kau Karin, Ino dan Konan."

Ketiganya membelalakan mata mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memulai pelajarannya, huh?"

"Kau!"

Ino pun geram, mendorong sedikit tubuh Karin yang ada di depan Naruto dan kembali menarik kerah Naruto hingga berdiri.

"Jangan main-main kau!"

"Kalian yang main-main, kan?"

Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menghantam dinding dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Terlihat kilat kemarahan di mata Ino saat Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Sasuke lagi!"

Naruto makin memperlebar senyumnya, "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau dengar kata-kataku tadi? Awas saja sampai aku melihatmu kembali mengejar Sasuke. Kau tidak akan selamat!" ancam Ino.

"Cih."

Karin pun ikut geram melihat perilaku Naruto hingga dia menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras.

"Cih, kalian beraninya main kekerasan."

Ino dan Karin makin panas mendengar kata-kata Naruto dengan nada yang meremehkan darinya.

"Konan," panggil Ino menyuruh Konan maju.

Konan memberikan sebuah ember berisi air kepada Ino, dan Ino menumpahkan seluruh isinya di atas kepala Naruto hingga membuat Naruto basah. Karin mendorong Naruto tepat di dadanya hingga kembali menghantam dinding dan jatuh.

Deg.

Naruto mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Ino dan Karin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menendang Naruto dan memukulnya berkali-kali hingga tubuh Naruto mendapat luka dan lebam pada kaki dan tangannya.

Karin menjambak rambut pirang Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau berhenti mengganggu Sasuke!"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto lemah, namun ada kesungguhan dalam suaranya.

"Kau mau mati, huh?"

Karin mendorong kepala Naruto hingga membentur dinding dan kembali menimbulkan suara yang keras. Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kini mereka menyeret paksa Naruto keluar dari toilet, yang sebelumnya telah dipastikan oleh Konan kalau semua murid KHS sudah pulang.

Mereka menyeret Naruto ke geudng olahraga dan membawa Naruto ke area kolam renang.

"Jauhi Sasuke! Sekali lagi kau berkata tidak, kau akan mati!"

"Tidak!"

Karin yang geram pun langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto yang tidak berdaya itu hingga terjatuh kekolam.

.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat kejadian di area kolam. Dan dengan seketika Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 menuju gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Ino, Karin dan Konan, lalu beralih pada tubuh Naruto yang tenggelam perlahan ke dasar kolam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menyelam dan mencari sosok Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto keluar dari kolam dan menidurkannya di pinggir kolam.

Berkali-kali, Sasuke menekan perut Naruto untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan, sekaligus menyadarkannya. Namun, tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ketiga orang tadi sudah melarikan diri.

Pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Gaara.

"Gaara, keluarkan mobilmu sekarang!"

"Tak perlu kau suruh. Aku sudah di dalam mobil."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan menggendong tubuh Naruto, membawanya ke mobil Gaara.

Gaara pun langsung tancap gas begitu Sasuke telah membawa Naruto masuk bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto langsung dilarikan ke ruang ICU.

Sasuke dan Gaara menunggu Naruto di depan ruang ICU dengan cemas.

Hingga beberapa puluh menit kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa kondisi Naruto keluar dari ruangan dan disambut baik oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil, sekarang tinggal menunggunya sadar. Dan... ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan keluarganya."

Sasuke dan Gaara saling pandang.

"Saya saudaranya," ujar Sasuke.

Dokter itu pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk ikut ke ruangannya, sementara Gaara masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto.

.

"Sebelumnya, namaku Yakushi Kabuto."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sasuke..."

"Kenapa pasien bernama Naruto itu mengalami kejadian seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ya baiklah, aku cukup mengerti dengan anak muda jaman sekarang. Tapi, bukan masalah itu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sasuke menatap seorang Dokter yang masih muda didepannya dengan heran.

"Apa kau tahu, pasien Naruto memiliki penyakit Jantung Koroner, atau biasa disebut Serangan Jantung?"

Sasuke terkejut, "Jantung... Koroner?"

Sosok Naruto yang tergeletak di koridor tempo hari terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, "Jadi saat itu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tunggu dulu," seru Sasuke tiba-tiba saat teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jantung koroner? Bukannya penyakit itu diderita oleh orang dewasa?"

Dokter Kabuto tersenyum, "Remaja jaman sekarang telah banyak yang mengalami penyakit ini. Itu diakibatkan karena bawaan dari lahir atau konsumsi gula yang berlebihan."

Sasuke terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang melintas di otaknya untuk diucapkan. Dirinya terlalu shock dengan fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui.

"Jagalah dia baik-baik."

Sasuke mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Dokter tersebut yang seakan menutup pembicaran dan menyuruhnya keluar. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kepada Dokter Kabuto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang dihuni Naruto.

Gaara yang tengah duduk di sofa melihat Sasuke dengan heran.

''Ada apa?''

Sasuke duduk disamping Gaara dalam diam.

''Aku tak tahu kalau dia menderita penyakit jantung koroner.''

Gaara terlihat terkejut,''Jantung koroner?''

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok gadis yang tengah terbaring di kasur.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kasur Naruto dan duduk pada sebuah kursi yang ada disisi ranjangnya.

''Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?'' tanya Sasuke yang terus menatap wajah pucat Naruto dan terdapat beberapa perban yang menutupi lukanya.

''Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa keluarganya.''

Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara.

''Kau kan bisa cari di ponselnya.'' ujar Sasuke kesal.

''Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan dari tadi, Sasuke.''

''Terus?''

''Ck, kenapa kau jadi bodoh sih, Sasuke?''

''Ck, aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, Gaara.''

''Aku tak menemukan ponselnya. Dia tak bawa mungkin, atau tak punya?''

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok lemah yang sedang terbaring itu.

''Aku mau pulang, kau bagaimana?'' tanya Gaara yang telah beranjak dari duduknya.

''Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya, kan?''

''Yah, selamat menunggu kalau begitu.''

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundak pemuda raven itu pelan.

''Hn.''

Gaara pun meninggalkan ruangan dimana sahabat dan seseorang yang mencintai sahabatnya berada.

.

Tangan putih Sasuke terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat Naruto. Dielusnya pipi itu dan menyentuh luka yang tertorehkan disana dengan sangat hati-hati.

''Apa ini salahku?'' tanya Sasuke dengan penuh sesal.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan terkejut saat menyadari seseorang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjangnya.

''Sasuke?'' pekik Naruto pelan, namun dapat membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau disini? Tidak seharusnya kau ada disini. Pulanglah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang mengkhawatirkanku. Pulanglah."

"Siapa bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Naruto pun kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Benar?"

"Ya."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Tapi... kenapa kau berada disini? Dan..." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "Kenapa aku juga ada disini?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Ini tanggung jawabku, kan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini, Dobe."

Naruto terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum sangat manis, "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa hatinya mendesir melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka melakukan itu padamu, Dobe?"

"Mereka bertiga sedangkan aku sendiri. Bagaimana coba?"

"Memang apa yang mereka permasalahkan?"

Naruto kembali terdiam, "I...itu..."

"Jadi benar kan, ini tanggung jawabku."

"Tidak sih menurutku," gumam Naruto –sangat- pelan hingga Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau punya penyakit jantung koroner?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat senyum di wajah Naruto hilang seketika, "Jadi saat itu penyakitmu sedang kambuh?"

"Eh? Saat itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke, "A..APA? Ja..Jadi saat itu kau yang menolongku?"

"Hn."

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak menghubungi keluargamu? Orang tua?"

"Keluarga? Orang tua?"

Safir milik Naruto kini memancarkan kilat sedihnya, "Aku tak punya keluarga, tak punya orang tua, aku disini sendirian."

Sasuke kembali terkejut.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mendapatkan kejutan dalam sehari ini. Padahal ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya hidupmu dan biaya sekolah?"

"Aku mendapat kiriman uang dari Baa-chan setiap bulannya."

"Baa-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tsunade baa-chan, dia tinggal di LA."

"LA?"

Serangan Jantung Naruto bisa-bisa menular pada Sasuke kalau jantungnya terus-menerus mencoba melompat seperti ini. Dan semua kejutan yang didapatnya berasal dari gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Err, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Aku... lapar..." kata Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"RAMEN!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Ck, makananmu saja tak sehat begitu. Pantas saja kau sakit seperti ini, Dobe."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, yang membuat jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengendalikan dirinya dari apa yang dia rasakan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela yang mengibaskan gordennya ketika angin bertiup.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan carikan makanan."

Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan menjadi terhenti karena panggilan dari Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di gerbang utama KHS. Seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Naruto.

Naruto pun medengus kesal dan menggerutu sendiri.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto kesal.

Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Naruto tengah cemberut dan berjalan kearahnya dengan kesal.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak melihatku?"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melihatnya, kalau jelas-jelas Naruto berdiri di sana.

"Ck, kukira dia telah meluluh. Tapi sepertinya sama saja. Cih... Arghhhh... Sasukeeee..." dari sebuah gumaman malah berujung teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli.

Merasa tak tega, Sasuke pun berbalik menghampiri Naruto dan menarik lengan gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Beribu pasang mata yang melihat adegan tersebut sangat shock.

"Dobe, kau menularkan penyakitmu pada mereka semua, huh?" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto pun memandang sekelilingnya yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan –Oh-My-God, tidak mungkin, benarkah. Yah macam itulah. Pastilah mereka semua sangat shock karena Sasuke sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya dan bahkan menggandeng tangannya.

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia.

"Mereka kebanyakan makan gula, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ehem."

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kalian berdua mau menghebohkan satu sekolah?" tanya Gaara yang melirik tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertautan.

"Kurasa memang sudah heboh, Gaara," kata Naruto yang terkekeh.

Gaara mendahului Sasuke menuju kelas dan saat tepat berada di samping Sasuke, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu, "Perubahan yang sangat drastis... Aku suka caramu."

"Cih..."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau banyak tersenyum," ujar Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke ikut melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersenyum di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel ketelinganya, beberapa menit kemudian di jauhkan kembali dengan raut wajah yang kesal, lalu memencet sebuah tombol disana, dan menempelkan kembali ponsel itu pada telinganya.

Ya, itulah yang terus-menerus dilakukan sang Uchiha pada saat jam istirahat dan setelah bel pulang berbunyi nyaring hingga 1 jam telah berlalu setelahnya.

Gaara yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke pun menjadi bosan.

"Percuma saja kau begitu terus," ujar Gaara.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya ke pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak datang kerumahnya saja?"

"Kalau aku tahu, sudah kulakukan sejak seminggu yang lalu, Gaara."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Dasar bodoh."

"Ck, lebih baik kau bantu aku daripada mengomel seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada teman sekelasnya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menanyakannya, huh? Tiap hari aku bertanya pada mereka kalau kau mau tahu."

Namun Sasuke tetap saja pergi menuju kelas Naruto.

Dilihatnya kelas itu telah kosong, tak ada satupun manusia sama sekali. Wajar saja karena telah lewat 1 jam dari jam pulang sekolah.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, senada dengan iris matanya.

"Ah kau... Hinata... Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu nama Hinata? Dari Naruto tentu saja, karena tiap kali menemuinya, Naruto selalu mengajak Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu dimana rumah Naruto?"

"Ah... A...aku... tidak tahu..."

Sasuke merasa seperti harapannya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Bagaimana lagi caranya untuk menemui Naruto yang telah 'menghilang' selama seminggu?

Sasuke khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir.

Naruto tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif selama seminggu penuh.

Apa lagi yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

"Sial," gerutu Sasuke dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar hingga membuat Gaara kaget.

"Biar kutebak..."

Sebelum Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare pada pemuda yang tengah menyeringai itu.

"Benar-benar lucu, Sasuke..."

"Tidak lucu sama sekali!"

"Menurutku sangat lucu. Kenapa kau sepanik ini, huh?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Suka?"

Gaara tersenyum saat samar-samar mendengar Sasuke mengatakan, "Mungkin."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasukin sekolahnya. Dia sedikit berharap kalau seseorang tengah berdiri di gerbang utama dan menyapanya dan...

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dengan geram dan emosi.

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Meghilang tanpa memberiku kabar. Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat khawatir!" bentak Sasuke.

"Khawatir? Benarkah? Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku? Ah senangnya..." ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan melompat-lompat.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dirinya makin kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang malah kegirangan.

"Err... Sasuke, maaf... bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu khawatir. Nah, sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, bagaimana kalau ku traktir."

"Tidak."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Terdengar derap kaki Naruto yang berusaha mengejarnya, dan sebuah tarikan pada lengannya membuatnya terhenti.

"Sasuke... Maaf... jangan marah begitu."

Safir milik Naruto kini menandakan akan tumpahnya butiran-butiran kristal.

"Sasuke... jangan marah padaku."

Dan jatuhlah setetes kristal itu yang membuat Sasuke mengumpat dan menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto di sela-sela isakannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Kejadian itu kembali menggemparkan satu sekolah, dengan beberapa korban yang jatuh pingsan akibat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan.

Sungguh tidak dapat di percaya. Namun, inilah kenyataannya.

.

.

Konoha High School, mengadakan sebuah perjalanan wisata ke daerah Pantai Selatan. Dengan jumlah 25 bus yang disewa untuk mengangkut seluruh siswa, guru dan para staf. Jadwal kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan selama 3 hari itu pun sudah tersusun dengan sangat rapi.

Dan sekarang merupakan jadwal bebas bagi para murid untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah duduk beralaskan pasir dan menikmati pemandangan birunya lautan dengan ombak yang saling berkejaran. Bias-bias matahari makin membuat laut biru itu semakin berkilau. Bau amis yang diterbangkan oleh angin pantai yang lumayan kencang malah makin menyegarkan suasana.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah mendengar seluruh isi hatiku, seluruh kata cinta dariku. Tapi..."

"..."

"Tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya sekali pun dari mulutmu."

Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke dan menatap lekat pada onyx milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, huh? Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Naruto terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Dobe. Kau saja yang asal menyimpulkan."

"Jadi selama ini kau memberikan perhatian itu apa?"

Terdapat dua kilatan berbeda dalam safir Naruto yang ditemukan Sasuke: Marah dan Sedih.

"Makanya jangan salah mengartikan."

"Cih..."

"Kupikir memang pengejaranku tidak sia-sia. Kupikir perasaanmu sama seperti apa yang kurasakan. Kupikir kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku. Kupikir kau..."

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dan memalingkan wajah gadis yang telah berurai air mata itu hingga menoleh kearahnya.

Lama, mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Kau pikir aku apa, huh?"

"Kupikir kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan mencoba mengungkapkan semua rasa cinta yang tidak mampu di ucapkannya disana. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dan membalas ciuman penuh cinta yang diberikan Sasuke... Hanya untuknya dan Selamanya untuknya seorang.

Finally, My Dreams Come True.

.

.

.

FIN...

.

.

Sierra nggak mau banyak oceh lagi deh.

Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah mau 'Read' fic overdosis ini, apalagi kalo mau 'Review'.


End file.
